I'm Gonna Make You Scream
by An0nym0uSlyY0urS
Summary: Dean/Castiel AU: Gabriel decides to hire a prostitute for his virgin brother Castiel as a joke, but instead accidentally hires Dean, a professional Dom. The moment Dean first lays a hand on him, Castiel knows he is lost.
1. I'm Gonna Make You Scream

**Story: Listed below**

**Disclaimer:** I got this idea from a post on tumblr. I loved the idea, and I ran with it. I do not own the idea, nor do I own Supernatural (although it would be lovely if I did!)

**A/N: **I tried therefore no one should judge me.

**Dean/Castiel AU:** _Gabriel decides to hire a prostitute for his virgin brother Castiel as a joke, but instead accidentally hires __Dean, a professional Dom. The moment Dean first lays a hand on him, Castiel knows he is lost._

* * *

Gabriel grinned as he led Castiel into the penthouse that he had rented for the evening, along with some special entertainment. His brother, Castiel has just turned 24 and Gabriel had something planned for his brother. With Castiel still a virgin, Gabriel took it upon himself to hire a prostitute for Cas. Luckily he knew that his brother's love interest lay with men. Dean was his name, he had sounded sultry enough on the phone, and his photo online was nothing short of astounding.

"Gabriel what are we doing?" The currently blindfolded 24 year old asked, his voice tainted with concern. "It's a surprise. Now take off the blindfold. Do not leave this room. You're gonna lose that little v card of yours." Gabriel grinned and sat his brother by the bed and left the penthouse room.

Castiel did not have much time before he heard the door re open. The blindfold lay on the bed next to him. Castiel began fidgeting and looking at the ground. "Castiel?" A gruff voice came from the doorway. It was unfamiliar to him, yet it sent shivers up his spine. Turning slowly, Castiel opened his eyes and took in the view of the man who had just entered.

In front of Castiel stood a man. His suit well ironed, dry cleaned, a little scruff on his chin (similar to a five o clock shadow), eyes green as a forest, and his face seemingly structured from marble by the great Michael Angelo himself.

Swallowing, Castiel replied calmly. "Yes that's me. Are you the…um…ya know…" Dean smirked at the stumbling of words. "Yes, I'm the one your brother hired. He's very determined. Not my taste though." Shrugging off his tie, he threw it to the ground and opened the first two buttons of his shirt. Slowly he approached Castiel, and towered over him.

"But you…oh you're more my taste. Innocent." Dean lowered himself to be level with Castiel. "Mature." A hand rest itself on Castiel's thigh. The other hand resting on his face. "And surprisingly soft." Dean grinned as the man in front of him turned a shade of red that made his pants no less tight.

Castiel's mouth seemed to have run dry as he kept his eyes on Dean's. "I…I guess we should get this over with right?" His voice trembled in the other's presence. "I think I'll decide when we start." Dean smirked and stood then removed his jacket with ease and tossed it to the side.

"Remove your coat, and your shirt underneath." Walking around him slowly, he stopped just behind him. Dean was happy that he chose the chair to sit in, helped him to see every angle. "O-okay." Castiel unzipped his coat and placed it on the ground, and his shirt soon followed. Chest bare and out in the open, Castiel shivered slightly at the draft that seemed to be coming through the room.

Dean took another walk around and noticed Castiel visibly shiver again. "Such a nice body. I'm surprised no one has tried to eat you up yet." Grinning he again landed in front of Cas and his hand went to the base of the man's neck, forcing him to look up. "You are very submissive, I can tell." This made Dean's grin spread. This one would be fun.

"Ah…submissive?" Castiel said more as a statement, but it came out as a question.

"Unbutton my shirt, now." Dean spoke calmly, but with authority. Not thinking over it Castiel's pale hands immediately went to work on Dean's shirt. He took his time with each button, almost gasping each time another inch of tanned skin was revealed. Soon the shirt hang open and Castiel's eyes remained there, wide and curious.

Dean forced his head to look up yet again. "You like what you see." The statement was true, and Castiel was not about to deny it. Something came over him as the taller one seemed to dominate him, tower over him, and possibly hold some invisible leash on him. Later he would learn that this simple touch to the throat could send him to worlds he never even imagined in his wildest dreams.

"Stand." The command cut through him and he stood quickly, nearly falling in the process. A hand snaked around his back to stop his fall. "Careful there. Don't want you getting hurt…yet." The last word was said almost so quietly that it could not be heard by any. Castiel's eyes shot up to Dean's as he pulled him back up right.

Just as he was going to ask what they were to do next, strong arms crushed Castiel and lips landed harshly on his own. Not quite understanding what to do he followed in Dean's motions.

Soon, although Castiel was not sure when, they fell to the bed, chests touching. Dean raised his head slightly and looked down at Castiel. His eyes were half closed, an intense gaze meeting Castiel's curious stare. "You will only touch my forearms. Nowhere else. If you do you'll be punished." His voice was stern, and rock solid. Castiel nodded. "Yes I understand."

"Yes…what?" Dean said darkly and his hand slid up the other's throat holding Castiel's hand in place. "Yes…sir." The words came easily. The lack of reluctance he showed made Dean's heart pump with excitement, and his cock throb.

Moving slowly as he could manage, Dean stripped Cas of his trousers and pants. Looking over the man below him he smiled. Dean's imagination was conjuring what he might look like covered in beautiful purple patches. He lowered himself back over Castiel. "Tell me…Castiel. How well do you tolerate pain?" The larger man cocked his head to the side and smirked down at him.

"I…I don't know." Stuttering again Cas cursed himself in his thoughts. "Hm…we'll have to test that won't we now?" Grinning, Dean raked his left hand's nails down the pale chest beneath him, leaving behind rising scratches. Castiel gasped and squirmed beneath him. Neither could deny that the other enjoyed his gesture.

Castiel looked up at him, shocked by the action, and his own reaction. Dean slowly stripped the rest of his clothing off and placed himself above Cas. "This will hurt. No doubt. Place your hands around my forearms, and keep them there, or punishment will follow. Understood?"

"Yes sir." And with that Dean grabbed the lube from his trousers pocket and quickly prepared himself. "I'm almost sure you've been stretched at least once, so it shouldn't be too terrible." Dean smirked at him and positioned himself at Castiel's entrance. "Take a deep breath." Castiel nodded, and his chest rose at the intake of air. Next he gripped onto Dean's biceps and looked up at him.

Carefully Dean pushed himself into Cas. The man below him released the air he had been holding and a groan erupted from somewhere deep in his throat. Using one arm he leaned on it, the other hand went back to Castiel's neck. Slowly Dean began rocking in and out of him. Castiel's face was contorted slightly, between pleasure and pain, for the line between the two was very thin. Dean happened to know enough about that.

As their thrusts soon became synced, and Castiel was no longer in pain, Dean began to pound harder into him. The hand that had been only on his throat now roamed Cas' body leaving scratch marks here and there. Cas still had a hold on one of Dean's biceps, and with each thrust Dean made, Castiel would grip his arm tight, which elicited a groan from the man above him nearly each time.

A small sheen of sweat had begun to form on Dean's forehead. Castiel's body was nearly covered. Lowering himself further, Dean caught the skin of Cas' neck between his teeth and he tugged. The man beneath Dean squirmed and bucked.

As they continued in unison, although Castiel would lose rhythm on occasion, he was a virgin what do you people expect? A pornstar? I think not.

Soon they were both approaching their climax. Rising himself up Dean grabbed the base of Castiel's throat, forcing him to look at him. The both of them were beginning to shake, and just as Dean climaxed he let out what was similar to a roar, and Castiel followed soon after, letting out groans. Although they were not quite the same strength as Dean's they did seem to make an impression on the Dom. Dean smirked down at him as he regained his breath.

"I like you…and we're nowhere near done yet. I'm gonna make you scream."

* * *

**A/N: If you liked it please let me know! I might turn it into a full story, not quite sure yet. I've got some ideas up my sleeve MWAHAHAHAHA**


	2. Smacks and Rope Burns

**A/N: Most recent update :D I'm so elated to see the feedback I've gotten for this story! Thank you guys so much! ****Also, the story will continue to gradually get more into the BDSM style, but Dean knew that Cas was a beginner and new to this, so it's not like he could bring out the flogger and whip right then and there. But I promise all that good stuff IS coming!**

**Please leave a review! :)**

Breathe.

Just breathe.

Castiel repeated the mantra over and over in his mind. He had been calm, elated just moments before, and now his heart was racing like that of a race horses. His hands were bound behind him, his feet and thighs bound as well, all connecting at the back with an intricate knot.

"Just remember, if you need me to stop at any time just let me know." Dean was level with him and speaking calmly. It was obvious that this Dom was not a stranger to rope play, his knots were so well done that not even a tiger could rip through them.

Castiel nodded, his stomach tightening in anticipation and slightly from fear. He had expected to come here, do the deed, and go home to yell at his brother. Yet here he was getting more than what his brother probably paid for. Briefly his eyes drifted over to where his shirt lay, Castiel could have just left, but he stayed despite what his mind had been telling him.

A tug on the ropes caught his attention and his eyes shot straight to the older males. "Since you obviously can't stand I'm going to help you. You'll be uncomfortable for a bit, and no doubt you'll have rope burns." Grinning, Dean picked the smaller one up with ease and placed him on the bed, face down and rear in the air. Kneeling behind him, Dean rested a hand on his back side. "You're so soft. Unlike most men I come into contact with. But soon you'll be soft and red. My favorite." The Dom smirked and reared back his hand; it came down in one strong swoop causing a loud cracking sound to fill the room. Castiel cried out and shut his eyes tight.

"Careful not to tense, only makes it hurt worse, I promise you'll feel better soon." Dean spoke with a kindness that was unfamiliar to himself, typically he was cold to those he worked over. Before landing another smack he rubbed the cheek tenderly and Castiel let out a half whimper half moan. "See, I told you."

"Soon you'll be home." Another smack sounded throughout the room. "Dreaming, eating." Crack! Castiel whimpered and bit into the pillow beneath him. "Living your normal life. But you'll always remember me." The last few words were a growl as he let his hand fly down again. "Because no one else will ever touch you the same way again." Four smacks followed the sentence, then gentle rubbing. Cas, although in pain, was erect again and drooling on the pillow. When had he become so wanton?

The connected rope on at his lower back was tugged and he was upright. Soon green eyes met his blue ones. "You behave well. I'm surprised. I wish I could leave you here and come back later to enjoy you more, but I have other jobs to attend to." Dean cut the ropes loose and Cas rubbed at his wrists where deep red marks had formed. Before he could say anything Dean was almost completely dressed and heading for the door.

Only one though crossed his mind. "When can I see him again?"

Castiel returned to his brother's house walking awkwardly, but he had a certain brightness about him that he had not left home with. "Gabriel!" He yelled out. Slowly his older brother rounded the corner. "Yeah?" A smirk was dancing on his face, and he was ready to run.

"Thanks for a decent birthday." Cas grinned and spun around on his heels leaving quietly. Gabriel sat there stunned. "Brother wait!" Yet Castiel was already out the door.

Instead of taking a taxi, the male walked his way home. He had an apartment in the city. It was nice, small, but nice. It did what he needed it to. Castiel had not bothered with putting his coat back on, the cold air felt nice against the red marks on his wrists and arms where the rope had cut into him. Although he got a few odd glances here and there, Cas was on such a high cloud that he couldn't be bothered with the people.

Upon returning home he sighed at warmth of the apartment. His roommate sat on the couch with a rather large bag of potato chips. "Meg…all that is gonna go straight to your hips you know." He grinned and walked into the kitchen. "Yeah yeah." Meg spoke without looking away from the TV. Cas grabbed a bottle of water and went to sit next to his friend. "What'd you do today birthday boy? You've been gone all day, it's almost dark out." Meg looked over at him. "Ah…just went and spent some time with Gabriel, met a few of his friends. Boring stuff." A small smirk played over his lips and he took a sip of his water.

Meg looked at his arms and her eyes went wide. "Jesus what did they do?! Kidnap you or some shit? You're brother is twisted you know that right?" She spoke with alarm. Castiel couldn't help the laugh that escaped him. "Yeah I know."

"Well even though you look like a kidnapping victim, do you wanna go out tomorrow night? The club has a special, ladies get in free. So we'll get in free." Meg winked at him and Cas laughed harder. "Sure Meg. Sounds like a blast."

Dean busted into his penthouse flat and tugged off his jacket. It was quiet as usual in the building. Everything tidy and in its place. Stretching he fell onto his sofa with a huff. Images were running through his mind of the day. Castiel had looked so nice tied up like that, and to think he was a beginner! All Dean had wanted to do was take him home and continue on through the night, but that wasn't how his job worked. It was strictly business.

Flipping on the TV he watched the news quietly before it got dark out. On the way to his bedroom he stripped off his clothes and climbed beneath the covers. Tomorrow night he had to go out and relieve some stress. Club Dyrangia would be perfect for that.


End file.
